


Only Another Kind of Prison

by Siver



Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [19]
Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, FFVI GT AU, Final Fantasy VI AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Jowd paints
Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169099
Kudos: 5
Collections: Personal Fictober 2020





	Only Another Kind of Prison

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 19  
> [Whumptober 19: Broken Hearts | Grief | Mourning Loved Ones | Survival's Guilt ](https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated)

Jowd’s brush wove through the air. Maybe some buried part of him knew this wasn’t right, but he ignored it as Alma materialized in front of him. How many times had he dreamed of her in that cell? Never did he think those dreams could be manifested into reality—just as ephemeral and just as fleeting. Was there any difference between dream and reality these days? Did it matter?

He stared into eyes that would never capture her warmth and he let Alma fade as he always did.

Kamila next and there his brush wavered as two images came to mind: one of the girl he squeezed close and said good-bye to before that distant ill-fated trip to Doma, and one, older now, and declaring that she would come to that continent and that was final. That same girl he held close as their world fell and that same girl he lost.

He painted both, the first fading as he began the second, but she couldn’t stay either. He let her go.

And then…

His brush worked over angles he thought he once knew well, to capture eyes he thought he could read, to weave that fire that lit their days. He tried to remember the one who had come for them in the end. The one he let be forgotten and overwritten. He bowed his head before cold eyes and a mocking smile, an elegant poise and beautiful poison.

In the end nothing changed. As always only they two remained, he and the Jester.


End file.
